locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD SD40-2
The EMD; Electro Motive Division; SD40-2 is a six-axle, 3,000hp diesel locomotive built from 1972 to 1986. It is an upgrade of the original EMD SD40; being part of EMD's improved/upgraded and more reliable "Dash 2" line. Many have been built (with over 4,000 built, and another 1,000 custom rebuild or build; including the original SD40 units being upgraded or rebuild to "Dash 2" standards), were purchased by many railroads, and are still currently in use (though, only CSX and Norfolk Southern still primarily use their fleets of units for general revenue freight service). History The EMD SD40-2 is an upgrade to the original SD40 only with modular electronics and other features. There have been customized versions of the SD40-2: the SD40-2F, a cowl-type unit built only for the Canadian Pacific; the SD40-2W, built with a wide cab; and many other variants as opposed to the original (as listed below). Many have been built and many still exist as of today, but are slowly in the process of being retired from primary service on US Class 1 railroads such as BNSF, Norfolk Southern, and Union Pacific (although CN, CP, and CSX still primarily use their SD40-2 units for general revenue freight service). Specifications The EMD SD40-2 uses a 16-cylinder 645E3 (645 series) engine from EMD which is turbocharged. It has the fuel capacity of either 3,200 or 4,000 US gallons, has a width of 10 ft 3 1⁄8 in (3.127 m), has a height of 15 ft 7 1⁄8 in (4.753 m) over the rails, and weighs 368,000 lb (170 tons) to 409,000 lb (204.5 tons) depending on the model. Versions There are many different versions and/or variants of the SD40-2. (Aside from the original SD40.) *SD40-2F (CP Rail full-cowl carbody version; known as "Red Barns" by enthusiasts) *SDP40F (Amtrak) *SD40-2B (Rebuilt cabless version) *SD40T-2 (Built for the SP and the Rio Grande; has special type of cooling system) *SD40M-2 (Morrison-Knudsen rebuilds of pre-Dash Two SD40's or SD45's.) *SD40E (NS rebuilt SD50's with SD40-2 components and engines) *SD40-2R (SD40-2 Life Extension Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40N (SD40-2 Rebuild Program by UP Jenks Shop) *SD40-2W (Used on BC rail and CN; wide-cab Canadian built variant) *SD40-2ECO (Experimental rebuilt SD40-2 used on the BN) *SD22ECO (Rebuilt KCS SD40-2 with SD40 conversion kits; powered by EMD 710-engine) Trivia *KCS (Kansas City Southern) #637 was the''' very first SD40-2 ever built''', but was unfortunately scrapped (unlike IC #6071). *The SD40-2 is considered to be one of the most popular locomotives of many railfans, and is easily distinguishable from other types of power due to the frame "porches" both front and rear. *Burlington Northern, Union Pacific, Canadian Pacific, and Conrail had the largest fleets of SD40-2's out of all North American Class 1 railroads. *Several SD40-2s have been built with "snoot" style noses, which are extended hoods on the front of a diesel locomotive meant for housing special components or utilities (including a small lavatory or restroom with a toilet) like with UP's SD40-2H units (as seen below in the last section). *The D&RGW was one of the only US Class 1 railroads to not purchase the SD40-2 during its production.. *NS rebuilt several of their SD40-2 units into SD38-2 designated units for yard and local train service, but are in the process of being reconverted back into SD40-2 units as of early 2013. *Two CN (Canadian National) SD40-2W units were recently converted to use natural gas, and are part of an experiment or program to conserve fuel consumption and make fuel spending more economical for the railroad. Gallery Pictures-48653-DSC_b2769.jpg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad (AVWR) #1206 (the railroad itself, is entirely fictional and was created for the film "Unstoppable"). EMD_SDP40.jpg|A BNSF SDP40, a former Great Northern Railway (GN) unit. Pre-CSX_4617.jpg|C&O SD40 7534 (now CSX 4617). My_favorite_CSX_unit.jpg|CSX 4617 when it first received it's renumbered patch. BNSF_SD40-2B.jpg|A BNSF SD40-2B. IC_6071.jpg|IC 6071 (ex GM&O 950, nee EMD 434) is a SD40X built in 1964, which is often regarded as the very first SD40 ever built (though the unit itself was eventually rebuilt as a SD40A by the IC later on during its life). GM&O_950.jpg|GM&O SD40X 950. CSX_heritage_units.jpg|CSX 4617 just before it was repainted in 2008. BNSF SDP40.jpg|Rear of a SDP40. CSX SD40-3.jpg|A CSX SD40-3. (Notice how the cab is modified and completely rebuilt.) Rebuilt SP SD39 film units.jpg|Two rebuilt former SP D&RGW-painted SD39 units (rebuilt from SD40/SD40-2 units) used for the filming of the movie "Switchback". NS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|An ex NS CP-patched SD40-2 "hi-hood" unit. Former NS CP SD40-2.jpg|A former NS SD40-2 converted into a SD40-2B by the CP. UP-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|A former UP-painted CP SD40-2. KCS-painted CP SD40-2.jpg|A former KCS-painted CP-patched SD40-2. Former BN NS SD40-2.jpg|A former BN SD40-2 which was purchased, renumbered, and repainted by the NS. NS 3329.jpg|NS 3329; the very first Conrail SD40-2, painted in the Maersk Sealand exclusive scheme. Awesome Photo.JPG|An ironic photo opportunity; NS 5401 poses with NS 3329; the first CR SD40-2 and one of the last Conrail-painted SD50 units on NS' roster. CP 6078.jpg|An example of CP SD40-2B #6078; the "odd-ball SD40-2". (Notice how the windows are plated over.) KCS SD40-2B.jpg|A KCS SD40-2B converted from a "snoot nose" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab SD40-2.jpg|A NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2. NS Admiral Cab SD40-2 2.jpg|Another example of a NS "Admiral Cab" SD40-2 showing the distinguished nose or hood. CP SD40-2 With Radiator Shield.jpg|A CP SD40-2 with a "radiator shield". NS 3821.jpg|NS #3821; one of the several SD40-2 units to be converted into a SD38-2, and is in the process of becoming it's original "self". Grey CN SD40-2.JPG|A grey-painted CN SD40-2 which is actually one of the many former Wisconsin Central (WC; units originally owned by the Algoma Central) SD40-2 units which were absorbed into the railroad after the WC's purchase in 2001. Standard Hood NW SD40-2.jpg|A standard-hood (low-short hood) N&W SD40-2 rebuilt from a SD35 with a SD35's rear axle shown in the image. Former MP CN SD40-2.jpg|A former UP (originally MP) CN SD40-2. 100_1084.JPG|An SD40-2 at Altoona, PA, showing how the original high-hood cab has been cut clean off for replacement by an Admiral Cab. 100_1088.JPG|The electrical cabinet normally located behind the cab of SD40-2's, though this one can be seen because the cab has been removed. BN 1976.jpg|BN #1976 (formally BN #9853). KCS SD22ECO.jpg|A KCS SD22ECO (rebuilt with components from an SDP40). BN 1876.jpg|BN #1876 (the original #1976) with GE U30C #1776 hauling an American Freedom Train special during the United States' bicentennial anniversary in 1976. UP SD40X units.jpg|Two UP SD40X units working in hump yard service in North Platte, Nebraska on October 7th, 1986. UPY 861.JPG|UPY #861; a former MP SD40-2 rebuilt into an "SD38-2". Sources http://www.altoonaworks.info/pics/contributor/g-carry/gerry_1.jpg http://utahrails.net/articles/up-fast-forties.php http://utahrails.net/articles/up-final-four-sd40-2.php http://www.rrpicturearchives.net/locoPicture.aspx?id=151008 Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives